wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryony
Bryony is a female LeafWing who is a part of the LeafWing resistance led by Belladonna and Hemlock. She is the POV of the prologue of The Poison Jungle, and helped orchestrate The Bombing of Bloodworm Hive. Appearance Not much is described of Bryony, but it is noted that she has leaf-shaped wings, like all LeafWings. Biography The Poison Jungle Bryony appears in the prologue of the book, getting ready to burn down Bloodworm Hive. She was with two other LeafWings, Hemlock and Pokeweed, and the SilkWing Grayling, showing him which plants were to be used to burn down the Hive. Personality Like most LeafWings, Bryony is fiercely in opposition to the HiveWings, claiming that they murdered and stole their trees. She appears somewhat creeped out by Bloodworm Hive, and burned it down enthusiastically. She seems to have a bitter sense of humor, claiming that the HiveWings' hypocrisy about the greenhouses was funny. Originally, Bryony did not care about the SilkWings at all, thinking them weak and pathetic; she changed her mind about this and felt guilty over it after meeting Grayling. Relationships Hemlock Bryony thinks of Hemlock as "stoic and boring". However, she seems to respect him more than Pokeweed. Pokeweed Like Hemlock, Bryony thinks of Pokeweed as "stoic and boring". She seems to be competitive with the male LeafWing, jumping to do things before he can. Sundew At one year older than her, Bryony and Sundew grew up with each other. When Sundew told her about The Chrysalis, she thought the younger LeafWing was insane. Grayling Even though they had only known each other for a day, Bryony harbors strong, likely reciprocated feelings for the SilkWing. After meeting him, she felt guilty for thinking all SilkWings were pathetic. Quotes "I think it's kind of funny how all the Hives have greenhouses. It's like, the HiveWings wiped out all the tress thinking they were ''sooo clever, and then after they were done, they realized, oops, plants are kind of useful, actually; maybe we should make some little houses and grow a few. Easy enough once they also stole the SilkWings' fire, I guess,"'' - About the greenhouses "How can this possibly work?" - On burning down Bloodworm Hive "We're not going to set the webs alight on purpose. But if the Hive burns down like we're hoping..." - To Grayling "You don't have to do anything. It will be massively dangerous." "We all have to act fast and as synchronized as possible. Queen Wasp will be inside all these dragons the moment she realizes what's happening. By then it has to be too late for her to stop it." "I can do that. You and Hemlock review the interior map of the Hive we got from the Chrysalis." - Cutting Pokeweed off That works for me. Sorry about burning down your home." - To Grayling about being friends "We found some underground caves to hide in for a few days. Belladonna said we had to lie low so we wouldn't lead Wasp back to anyone else." "I'll talk to Hemlock about it." "Let's go set a fire." Trivia * A Bryony is a greenish-white flowered climbing plant with red berries, native to Eurasia. * Despite Sundew being the first LeafWing to get a book, Bryony is the first LeafWing POV. Gallery 220px-White_bryony_male_close_800.jpg|A real Bryony plant LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:POVs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Pantalan Dragons